Life's Little Lessons
by Zodiac32
Summary: A series of ficlets in which our boys, Nick and Greg, live and learn from each other. Hilarity, fluff and good old fashioned love makin’ may ensue. Warnings & ratings vary. NickxGreg, slashy goodness.
1. Lesson 1: Of Necklines & Lovebites

**Lesson #1: Of Necklines and Lovebites **

PG

Post 'Eleven Angry Jurors'

Summary: Nick just has no sense of style. Spurred from my distaste for Mr. Stokes' turtleneck collection.

* * *

"_No_."

"Yes."

"No, Nicky."

"Yes, Greg. I have to." Nick sighed and walked to his side of the closet, coming back with a loose, olive green turtleneck, holding it up to his chest while studying himself in the mirror.

Greg pouted at Nick's reflection. "But it's so… ugly."

"Well, lucky for you then. You won't be wearing it." Nick grinned. "Besides, my mother sent me this shirt for Christmas. I have to wear it at least once."

"And I love your mom, sweetie, I do. But that thing?" he pointed to the shirt in Nick's grip. "Not so much."

The older male made an 'oh, come on' look with his eyes and put a hand on his hip, searching the mirror's reflection. "It's not that bad, Greg."

"You're kidding me, right?" The younger man quipped an eyebrow, getting up from the bed and crossing the room to stand behind his boyfriend. "It's makes you look like an avocado with arms."

Nick rolled his eyes, slightly amused. He'd never been compared to a fruit before.

"And it's a turtleneck! Who wears a turtleneck _sweater _in Vegas? Talk about asking for heat stroke…" Greg continued, gesticulating wildly as he rambled.

But seriously, it _was _a horrid, sorry excuse for a shirt; with a high turn-down collar that completely concealed Nick's beautiful, strong neck and… what the hell kind of material was that anyway

Not to mention, it's shapelessness did absolutely _nothing _for Nick's immaculate figure.

Greg bounced his way to the closet, returning moments later with a nice, crisp, crimson colored button-up with smart, silver pinstripes. "Here, this one's much more you and it'll go better with your pants."

Nick didn't even turn around to acknowledge what his boyfriend was trying to hand him. "I'm starting to think you only love me for my body." the dark haired man mumbled, mock hurt making the lines around his lips turn downward.

Now it was Greg's turn to roll his eyes; giving up on trying to thrust the garment into Nick's hand.

"You know, I'm hoping this will teach you a lesson." the Texan smirked, slipping the dreadful green sweater over his head, flattening it down as much as he could over his rippling stomach.

"Yeah, no more hickies for Nicky." Greg sulked.

Nick laughed and pulled Greg to him, setting a sweet kiss to the younger man's pouting lips. "Well, at least not where everyone else can see them, baby."

And the mischievous glint in Greg's eyes did _not _go unnoticed.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! As always, con-crit, comments, questions and all that are completely welcome. :o)

Lexi


	2. Lesson 2: Of PDAs & Practicalities

**Lesson #2: Of PDA's and Practicalities **

PG

Summary: Nick figures that sometimes… being Mr. Practical is overrated.

A/N: I'm not as happy with the ending on this one as the last one, but it'll do. Still not beta'd. For ktattoo, who wanted a PDA moment.

* * *

Nick had always been the more practical one in their relationship.

He'd always be the first to remind Greg that no, a blowjob in the restroom at work would definitely not be such a great idea.

No matter how tantalizing the lab tech looked as he licked his lips, responding with a slow 'Okay'. Holding the 'O' extra long, just to watch Nick get all hot and flustered under Greg's intense gaze.

And then Greg would turn and go back to whatever it was he was doing, leaving Nick bright red and nearly panting in place. But, being the practical one, Nick never made a fuss about it.

This time though, it was just too much.

"Why do ya always gotta do that, man?" Nick asked, watching his boyfriend's shoulders arch into a shrug as Greg continued processing a swab from Catherine's B&E-turned-murder case.

"Do what?" the blonde asked, feigning innocence.

"You know full well what…" The Texan whispered and Greg could just _hear_ the lust laced in Nick's voice, even after the man cleared his throat, trying hard not to sound conspicuous.

"I'm quite sure I don't know what you're talking about… sir." Greg purred, stepping over to the microscope and bending low, giving Nick a lovely view of his pert, round bottom; wiggling it a bit for good measure.

At the words, Nick felt a shiver run down his spine, which quickly shot straight to his groin. He cocked his head to the side to check out his property, mindful to not just lean forward and grab a luscious handful of Beautiful Greggo Behind.

He shook himself from his daydream and cleared his throat again, giving Greg the once over as he took a step toward the younger man, cautiously leaning against the table positioned behind his boyfriend.

Greg eyed the older man with interest, wondering just what he would do.

"So, have you actually got anything for me to work on, or are you just loitering around my lab because it's fun?" Greg smirked, trying to keep himself from faltering when the look in Nick's eyes gave him away. "Ah, Nicky?"

Nick smiled and stood up fully, stretching his arms above his head so that Greg could see the small expanse of beautifully tanned skin revealed just above the Texan's beltline. The flat plains of Nick's stomach completely fresh in Greg's mind and it made the DNA tech catch his breath, not wanting to turn away from the picture before him.

"You've been teasing me again, G…"

Greg lifted his gaze from Nick's, now fully clothed, abs to his face, the small grin still spread wide across his features and making the beautiful little lines around his eyes and mouth stand out against smooth, bronze skin.

"So, what are you gonna do about it, Mr. Practical?" the blonde gave a smirk of his own, watching Nick's usually soft, chocolate brown eyes turn a bit more intense with the hint of a challenge.

Without further adieu, Nick stepped forward sharply and snaked a hand behind his lover's back to pull him closer. "Careful what you wish for." the Texan whispered and sealed his lips over Greg's in a searing, passionate kiss.

The dance between their tongues was so familiar that neither man stopped to think about who would lead. Nick explored Greg's mouth like he'd done a million times before, each journey even sweeter than the last.

When they'd finally pulled away, both breathing a tad heavier than just a moment earlier, Greg found his senses and pulled out of his boyfriend's grip; nearly tripping over a chair behind him.

"What the hell, Nicky? What happened to the No-PDA's-At-Work rule?" Greg gasped, fixing the collar of his shirt and smoothing down the invisible crinkles in his lab coat.

"S'alright, no one was looking." Nick shrugged, the ardent grin on his handsome face returning with an almost innocence.

Almost.

The lab tech mumbled something unintelligible and turned back to his work, but not before stepping forward and giving Nick's gorgeous ass a little pat, sending him on his way. "See ya tonight, baby." Greg whispered then watched his boyfriend's form retreat down the hall and out of sight.

At that moment, Greg decided never to tease or underestimate his partner again… unless, of course, _that_ was to be his punishment if he did.

And somewhere, Grissom smiled to himself; determined to have a little chat with his two subordinates very soon.

* * *

Hey, ya'll! If anyone has suggestions as to what kind of lesson they'd like the boys to learn, I'm totally open. Comments, questions, criticism and the like are welcome. :) 


End file.
